Twinkle
by BangHim3112
Summary: sometimes it's okay for waiting, because the star will come appear from the sky by itself to fulfill your petition BL #Boy Boy #BAP #Banghim #Yongguk #Himchan
Main Cast ;

Bang Yongguk BAP

KimHimChan BAP

Other Cast ;

Jung Daehyun BAP

Choi Junhong BAP

Moon Jong Up BAP

Yoo YoungJae BAP

Genre ; Romance, Fluff.

Disc ; All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation.

Warning ; Yaoi, Thyphos, Abstrack.

I Hope guys will like it,

Happy Reading..

* * *

 **Bang Him Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku duduk sambil memakan kripik keju yang baru saja ku dapat dari hadiah fanmeeting. Mataku menatap Daehyun dan Yongjae kedua dongsaengku yang sibuk bermain game _playstation_ yang baru Daehyun beli.

"Curang!"

"Kkk~ kalah tetap saja kalah" Daehyun mencubit pipi Yongjae yang sudah sedikit tirus gemas.

"Tapi tetap saja curang!"

"Tapi perjanjian tetap perjanjian"

"arra" Daehyun menyodorkan pipinya kepada Yongjae. Yongjae dengan wajah memerahnya yang lucu mengecup pipi Daehyun.

Ahh betapa manisnya mereka berdua- fikirku sambil terus mengunyah.

Bahkan hari ini pun dia tak sempat pulang. Si Tuan _Perfectsionist_ tidak pulang kemarin. Baguslah karena itu hanya membuat kami terus bertengkar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Twinkle)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23.00 KST**

Pintu dorm yang berisikan 5 manusia tampan itu terbuka satu lagi baru saja masuk. Setelah melepas mantelnya ia segera ke dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air hangat.

"Bbang.." Yongguk melepaskan bibirnya dari gelas dan menatap Himchan yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya sambil mengucak matanya.

"Kenapa ada disini? Kau belum tidur?"

"Uhm.." Himchan menggeleng pelan. Yongguk menatap sekeliling memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar.

"Tidurlah" ia mengasak rambut blonde Himchan yang terawat. Himchan tidak beranjak dari kegiatannya mengucak mata. Ia menunduk, merasa bahwa Yongguk baru saja membuatnya pergi lagi.

"Bang.."

"ehm?"

"Tidak jadi, aku akan segera tidur kembali" Himchan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar dan merebahkan dirinya yang lelah.

Ia memeluk gulingnya erat dan menahan rasa sakit yang terasa menyayat jantungnya. Matanya mulai berair mengingat bahwa Yongguk yang ia sayang bahkan tidak memperdulikan bahwa dirinya sangat rindu.

Satu setengah jam setelah Himchan terlelap Yongguk memasukki kamarnya bersama Himchan. Tadinya ia berbagi kamar dengan Daehyun namun ia memilih bersama Himchan.

Ia duduk menyilang di kasur sambil menatap punggung Himchan. Kembang-kempis rusuknya dapat terlihat. Yongguk merasa bersalah, tapi bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang salah.

Mata sayupnya terus menatap Himchan iba, tak bisa dipungkiri Himchan pasti sudah sangat kesal dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya malam tiba lagi. Himchan duduk di kursi kedua Van bersebalahan dengan Jongup. Mereka bercanda gurau, Himchan terkadang menepak pundak Jongup yang membuatnya tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Diamlah, yang lain sudah tidur" tegur Yongguk.

"Ah Mianhae Hyeong-"

"salah? Kami hanya bercanda" elak Himchan. Yongguk menatap Himchan dari spion depan.

"Tidurlah kalian pasti lelah" Yongguk mengalihkan topik. Himchan berdecih kesal lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kebiasaan. Jongup yang tau bahwa diantara Hyungnya tak beres ia lebih memilih diam.

Mereka ber6 langsung menuju sofa dan berbaring disana. Zelo menaruh kepalanya di perut kencang Jongup yang sudah menutup matanya ke alam mimpi. Himchan pasti selalu menatap semua wajah dongsaengnya yang lelah.

Tak sengaja ia melirik Yongguk, mata mereka bertemu sekilas lalu Yongguk membuang pandangannya segera.

"Hyeong mau kemana?" Tanya Zelo kala melihat Himchan bangun dari duduknya.

"Mau bilas lalu tidur, kalian juga istirahat" balasnya lalu bablas ke kamar mandi.

Ke 3 orang lainnya menatap Yongguk, kenapa 3? Karena Jongup sudah lelap.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa Himchan Hyeong kesal padamu" jawab Daehyun sembari memainkan rambut karamel Yongjae. Yongguk menunduk mencoba berfikir.

"Bagaimana ya membawa uppie Hyeong ke kamar? Dia sudah terlelap" suara manis Zelo memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Haish," mau tak mau bereka ber4 akhirnya menggotong Jongup ke dalam kamar JongLo.

Setelah menggotong maknae kedua mereka. Mereka membenarkan tulang mereka yang serasa pegal. Yongguk menatap Zelo yang menatap Jongup sambil tersenyum gemas. Dan lagi-lagi Yongguk tertunduk.

"Himchan" baru saja memanggil, Yongguk mendapatkan Himchan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Himchan menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kekasihnya. Yongguk terbatu saat melihat mata Himchan. Wajahnya sangat lugu dan membuat Yongguk semakin bergetar.

"Ehm" Himchan berdehem dan melanjutkan acara mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kenapa diam di sana? Kasurnya di sini" ucap Himchan. Maksud Himchan adalah 'Jika kau lelah kenapa berdiri disitu? Rebahan saja di kasur aku tidak mengganggu.' Namun Yongguk masih terdiam.

Himchan berdiri lagi dan melewati Yongguk begitu saja ke arah dapur.

"Ahh kering.." Himchan memegangi tenggorokannya lalu mengambil air dingin dan beberapa buah strwaberry untuk ia santap sambil menonton di ruang tengah.

Walaupun televisi sudah ia nyalakan dengan volume cukup keras tetap saja dirinya tak terbangun dari lamunannya.

Sudah cukup saat mulai 2012 Himchan menyukai seorang Bang Yongguk. Namun setelahnya ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya kala Yongguk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain. Tepat disaat Yongguk sudah cukup dengan wanita... dia.. memilih dekat dengan Zelo dan Daehyun, dan Himchan terabaikan.

Apa salahnya? Terlalu perhatian? Iya itu bentuk kasih sayang bukan? Lalu apa? Terlalu agrasif? Rasanya tidak, Himchan memang suka bercanda fisik bahkan sering kali bergelendot pada dongsaengnya. Tapi apa, apa salahnya? Apa salahnya jika seorang Kim Himchan yang menanggung perasaanya dan terbalas beberapa bulan lalu malah merasa sakit karena Tuan Perfectsionistnya?

"Nonton apa?" Suara berat Yongguk menginterupsi Himchan. Sesungguhnya Yongguk sudah duduk di sana saat Himchan melamun. Himchan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng. Yongguk tersenyum kecil.

"Kau suka acara ini?" Himchan mengalihkan kepalanya dan baru menyadari bahwa ia tak sengaja menyetel acara Home Shopping.

"Tidak- maksudku aku tidak berniat nonton" ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Yongguk merasa ingin sekali merengkuh Himchan dalam dekapannya, tapi niatnya selalu ia urungkan.

Mereka terdiam dalam senyap. Hanya suara tv dan kunyahan strawberry Himchan yang membantu. Jarak duduk mereka cukup dekat, tapi itu membuat Yongguk tegang.

"Mau strawberry?" Himchan menyodorkan satu buah strawberry yang cukup besar. Yongguk menerimanya dan memakannya.

"Uhm aku lelah" Himchan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak tegas Yongguk. Namun dengan reflek Yongguk segera mengelak dan menghindar.

Himchan sesungguhnya kaget. Namun sakit dan rasa kecewa lebih dominan. Wajah manisnya berubah menjadi murung.

"A- Dongsaeng bisa melihat kita" sanggah Yongguk

"mereka bersama kita setiap hari." Balas Himchan. Ia menahan tangisnya sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit menaruh perhatian padaku? Apa yang salah padaku hingga kau tak berani menatapku?" Yongguk tercekat kala melihat mata kucing Himchan yang sudah berair.

"Himchan-"

"Salah jika aku ingin memeluk? Bahkan bersandar saja aku tidak bisa!" Suara Himchan meninggi. Yongguk tersentak.

"Mi-mianhae"

"kau tak tau Yongguk-ah, aku menahan perasaanku dan menanggung sakit ini sendiri. Apa yang kau tau saat aku melihatmu dan Daehyun selalu bersama dan bahkan melakukan hal lain?" Yongguk semakin menunduk bersalah.

"Kalau begini aku hanya pelampiasanmu, terimakasih sudah memberi harapan palsu, jika perlu kita putus saja. Ini tak ada gunanya." Himchan terdiam sebentar.

"Payah!" Himchan segera meghentakan kaki kearah kamarnya dan menangis.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak hal pertengkaran mereka. Himchan terlihat lebih kurus karena nafsu makannya yang hilang. Yongguk sering menghilang, bahkan jarang kembali ke dorm.

Daehyun satu-satunya orang yang masih terjaga saat itu tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Himchan. Daehyun sangat mengetahuinya Himchan adalah orang yang suka memendam, tapi ia sangat baik. Seorang Himchan akan tetap memaafkan dirinya saat bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Twinkle)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14.00 KST**

"Ayo semuanya beri salam untuk BAP!" Suara koordinator shooting rekaman memberi salam hangat pada BAP. Dari kru dan masing-masing member saling sapa ramah.

Yongguk memberi senyum gummynya pada seluruh kru. Sedangkan Himchan memberi semangat positif pada mereka.

"Aniya Kim Himchan, tersenyumlah yang natural" titah sang _photographer_. Himchan mencoba tersenyum lagi dan saat 3 kali sudah dicobanya

"baiklah, bagaimana jika kau berpose seperti menatap boneka kelinci itu" Himchan menoleh kearah _Tats Mato_ dan mulai berpose.

Himchan duduk sambil memegang kaleng kopi kemasan di tangannya. Ia tak berniat untuk meminumnya hanya saja kru baru memberikannya. Setelah lama bosan melamun ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Matanya membulat kala melihat Yongguk dan Daehyun yang berbicara empat mata dengan serius. Bahkan Daehyun sesekali menepuk pundaknya. Himchan langsung pergi keluar studio dan mencari udara bersih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Twinkle)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong dengarlah, lupakan perasaanmu padaku dan sayangi Himchan Hyeong" Daehyun mulai berbicara saat dirinya selesai menyita perhatian Yongguk.

"Tapi Daehyun-ah aku merasa, disaat aku ingin memeluknya aku terbatu" jawab Yongguk.

"Hyeong.."

"Himchan Hyeong itu sangat menyayangimu. Sungguh, kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya dia di banding ke frustasianmu kepadaku" Yongguk menatap mantan kekasih sekaligus Dongsaengnya.

"Hyeong.." Daehyun dengan pelan menepuk pundak Yongguk.

"Kumohon balas Himchan Hyeong"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Twinkle)**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai pemotretan merekapun pulang ke dorm tanpa Yongguk dan duduk santai.

"Hyeong, aku dan Yongjae akan beli cemilan untuk mengisi kulkas" Himchan mengangguk dan DaeJaepun pergi.

"Hyeong~ aku dan uppie Hyeong mau ke studio ya? Kami akan membuat _choreography_ " lagi-lagi Himchan mengangguk.

Zelo dan Jongup pun ke studio di lantai atas. Mereka berdua bersusah payah mendapat ide dan mengatur setiap gerakan mereka.

"Tidak Zelo, begini yang benar, bukan begitu" Jongup mempraktekan gerakan locking pada Zelo.

"Arra," Zelo pun membuat bentuk badan yang sama.

"Nah oke, ini sudah setengah lagu" jelas ini sudah 2 jam mereka di studio masa 1 menitpun tak jadi?

"Aduhh!" Jongup menatap Zelo yang baru saja berseru panik sambil meraba kantung celananya.

"Ada apa?" "Aku meninggalkan Iphoneku di bawah" Jongup mengehelah nafasnya.

"Kajja cepat ambil" akhirnya Zelo dengan kaki jenjangnya turun ke bawah.

"Mana ya?" Zelo mengobrak-abrik tas gembloknya. Padahal seingatnya ia taruh ponselnya di tas itu. "Drrtt.. Drrtt.."

"EOH?" Zelo langsung terjangkit kaget saat mendengar getar ponselnya.

"Ahh disini kau rupanya." Padahal dia sudah mengacak seluruh kamar dari lemari baju, meja rias, bahkan kasurnya dan JongUp.

'Cepat naik ke atas, sudah ketemu'kan?' Zelo mendecih kesal saat melihat teks pesan singkat dari Jongup.

"Dasar Hyeong cerewet!" Ejeknya kesal.

Namun baru saja ia melewati kamar BangHim. Zelo mendengar suara shower di dalam kamar mandi yang tertutup. Dengan pensaran ia mendekat perlahan dan menempelkan daun telinganya di sana.

"Hikk.. ehh lemah.. hikks" Zelo panik.

"HIMCHAN HYEONG KAU DI DALAM? KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" Serunya panik. Saat suara senyap di luar, dengan tenang dalam suara aliran air keras itu ia mendengar isakan Himchan.

"HYEONG! JAWAB AKU!" Zelo memggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Sudah tak sabar lagi ia mendobrak pintu kayu itu dengan badan sampingnya.

"BRAKH!" Zelo tercengang melihat Himchan yang duduk memeluk kaki di bathup dengan air yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Himchan hyeong!" Zelo segera mematikan air deras dari shower dan menyelimuti Himchan yang masih menangis dengan handuk.

Zelo membawa Hyungnya ke dalam kamarnya dan mendudukannya di kasur. Himchan masih menangis dalam sandarannya di dada Zelo. Bajunya yang basah kuyup membasahi sprei dan baju Zelo serta handuk yang memeluknya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Zelo menekan 'Group Call' pada Grup Chat BAP.

"Hyeongdeul, Cepatlah pulang! Sesuatu terjadi pada Himchan Hyeong!"

Suara gemetar Zelo membuat ke 4 orang di sudut sana terpaku diam dan segera sadar kembali ke dorm dalam peejalanannya masing-masing.

"Hyeong wae geure?" Tak lama pun si sipit muncul. Terlihat di sana Zelo ikut mengeluarkan air mata dan memeluk Himchan erat.

"ADA APA INI?" Yongjae langsung berlutut di depan Himchan dan mengusap pundak Hyungnya untuk menenangkannya. Daehyun terdiam tepat di kerangka pintu yang terbuka meratapi semuanya yang khawatir pada Himchan.

"Kemana Yongguk Hyeong?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeongdeul, Cepatlah pulang! Sesuatu terjadi pada Himchan Hyeong!" Aku bisa mendengar suara gemetar Zelo dan krasak-krusuk dari kondisinya yang tidak tenang. Namun aku terpaku, tubuh ini tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Walaupun di dalam sunyi aku bisa mendengar suara Himchan.

"APA? HIMCHAN HYEONG KENAPA?" Suara pekikan panik Yongjae bahkan lebih keras daripada denyut di kepalaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini Jongup dengan langkah tergesah.

"Himchan Hyeong hikk.." tangis Zelo pun mengiringi isakan Himchan yang lemah yang tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Yongguk" Aku mengangakat kepalaku dan menatap Sleepy Hyeong yang baru saja memanggil namaku.

"Pulanglah, kau terlalu memikirkan karir akhir-akhir ini. Kau lupa dengan anggotamu"

"Ne?" Aku tak mengerti maksud omongannya.

"Suara panggilan di ponselmu itu, Suara member-mu yang panik karena Himchan, kau kira kami tak mendengarnya?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah semua yang berkerja denganku di sana. Mereka mengangguk dan ada yang hanya menatapku.

"Pulanglah, mereka lebih membutuhkanmu, daripada kau membutuhkan ini" ucapan Sleepy Hyeong membuatku langsung tersadar akan seorang Kim Himchan yang selalu ada di sisiku.

Aku segera mengambil mantelku dan menancap gas pulang untuk Himchan. Maafkan aku, Kim Himchan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Twinkle)**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah yang tegas Yongguk memasukki setiap ruangan menuju kamarnya dengan Himchan.

 **"Klek."**

Tepat seperti biasa, baru saja ia membuka pintu ia bisa melihat sosok yang ingin ia temui. Sosok Himchan yang sepertinya sedang mengganti bajunya.

"Hime.." Yongguk memeluk Himchan dari belakang dengan erat. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma tubuh manis Himchan. Tapi sayang, samua itu di tolak begitu saja, Himchan melepaskan ikatan tangan Yongguk di pinggangnya dan melanjutkan memasukkan kancing ke dalam bolongan kemeja tidurnya.

"Wae geure?" Yongguk menatap punggung Himchan tak menyangka dirinya akan ditolak seperti ini. Tangan Himchan turun, ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Aku membencimu" bagai seribu pedang menusuk hatinya. Mata Yongguk membulat total, kali ini sungguh rasanya lebih sakit dari apapun.

Tanpa memperdulikan Yongguk. Himchan merapihkan kasur King size mereka dan bersiap untuk tidur di bagiannya. Ia merbahkan badannya menghadap langit atap kamar mereka. Perlahan matanya terpejam, dan perlahan-lahan ia masuk ke alam bawah sadar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Beberapa batuk menghiasi hening sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap. Yongguk memilih untuk duduk di kasur menemani Himchan. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Himchan dan menciumnya pelan.

"Maaf, aku- aku baru menyadarinya" ucap Yongguk dengan gemetar.

"Maafkan aku tidak menyedari pengorbananmu selama ini" bisiknya lagi sambil menaru tangan kekasihnya di pipinya.

"Mianhae Kim Himchan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Twinkle)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong kau yakin? kau sakit, dan jadwal kita padat" Yongjae mengusap pundak Himchan yang duduk bersebelahan di Van bersamanya. Himchan hanya mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum hangat pada dongsaengnya.

"Hyeong~" Zelo memeluk Himchan khawatir. Himchan hanya terkekeh dengan pelan sambil mengusap surai putih Zelo.

"Tapi Himchan Hyeong panas" ucap sang Maknae. Himchan lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hyeong kuat kok tenang saja." Mendengar perkataan Himchan semua yang Van menjadi hening dan menatapnya prihatin tak terkecuali Bang Yongguk.

 **15.00 KST**

"Annyeonghaseyo, Uri B! A! P! Yes Sir!"

"KYAAAAHH!" Para fans meneriakki gemas BAP.

BAP duduk dipanggung dan memulai acara FanMeeting mereka. Beberapa fans bertanya kepada mereka dan mereka akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namaku, Kim Soo Hyun. Aku melihat Himchan Oppa, sedaritadi Oppa hanya diam, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Himchan langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk tadi lalu tersenyum seakan tak ada apa-apa.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, aku tidak merasa baik hari ini jadi aku sedikit lebih pendiam." Jawabnya.

"CEPAT SEMBUH OPPA!" Para babys berseru pada Himchan dan membuatnya tersenyum lega.

Setelahnya mereka langsung berangkat lagi ke acara musik untuk mempromosikan lagu baru mereka.

 **18.00 KST**

 _ **Studio ShowChampion.**_

Himchan duduk dengan tatapan kosong di belakang panggung. Jemari tangannya saling memeluk dengan resah. Matanya yang kosong itu bahkan menandakan bahwa ia sedang tak baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Himchan mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sang pemilik suara berat itu di dahapaannya. Himchan lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Ini susu cokelat hangat" Yongguk menyodorkan gelas berisikan susu cokelat itu kepada Himchan.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih" tolak Himchan sopan.

"Kau harus minum setidaknya sedikit?" Yongguk keras kepala tidak mengerti Himchan.

"Ku bilang tidak, terimakasih" Himchan memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja" paksa Yongguk.

"Apa-apaan sih? Aku bilang tidak mau!"

"Sedikit saja Kim Himchan"

 **"ZRASH!"**

"AKH! PANAS!" Himchan segera mengibas kemeja putih yang ia pakai agar dingin. Perutnya terasa terbakar saat susu itu mengenai kulitnya.

"Ma-maaf aku-"

"Yongguk apa yang kau lakukan? 2 menit lagi pertunjukkan!" _Stylists_ Himchanpun memarahi kecerobohan Yongguk dan membuat yang lain panik.

"Bagaimana ini Nunna?"

"Bagaimana ya?" _Stylists_ itu meneliti bekas susu tumpah di kemeja Himchan.

"Ck, bodoh sekali dia" Himchan menahan tangisnya, rasa perih panas masih terasa di kulitnya.

"Himchan bisa'kan menahannya? Maaf ya, bajunya cuman ini saja tak ada baju ganti lagi" ugh! Himchan benar-benar kesal. Tapi ia memilih menahan emosinya dengan menutup mata dan menghirup udara berusaha stabil.

"Baby You~ gwiyeoun mommaedo Feel So Good"

"Come on Come on Get with it

Come on Come on Get with it"

Himchan tersenyum kala selesai menyanyikan bagiannya sehabis Daehyun. Kedipan mata dan fanservice lainnya ia lakukan sebaik mungkin menutupi rasa pusing yang menggerayangi kepalanya.

"Terimakasih semuanya!" Ke6 member BAP pun membungkukkan 90° badannya. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah kiri tepat tangga naik-turun panggung.

 **"Brudugh!"**

"Himchan Hyeong!" Daehyun segera menopang badan Himchan yang terjatuh ke belakang, tepat mengenainya.

"Tolong, Himchan hyeong!" Semua yang sudah menapak satu anak tangga ke bawah segera naik dan membantu menggotong tubuh Himchan yang lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Entahlah, tapi dia mengalami lemah jantung. Ini disebabkan kelelahan atau penyebab lain yang membuatnya terlalu stres." Menejer dan sang leader membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa?"

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa melakukan penampilannya lagi?" Sang dokter memijat dahinya pening.

"Apa itu bisa sembuh? Dia akan baik-baik saja?" Dokter pun menatap Yongguk yang menatapnya penuh harapan begitu juga managernya.

"Lemah jantung adalah penyakit yang terjadi karena kerusakan saraf, itu tidak bisa di sembuhkan secara langsung." Jelasnya pada Yongguk.

"Satu-satunya cara ialah melakukan rutinitas yang baik untuk jantungnya, tapi untuk kasus ini, artis seperti dirinya tak bisa langsung ke pertunjukkan karena detak jantungnya yang bisa saja berhenti karena tidak kuat" sambung Dokter panjang lebar sembari melirik keduanya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti. Terimakasih" Yongguk pun membungkukan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dan lekas ke kamar rawat Himchan.

"Hyeong, cepat sembuh ya." Suara Zelo terdengar oleh Yongguk yang baru saja memasukki ruangan. Entah saat ia memasukki ruangan semua menjadi hening dan semuanya menatapnya. Zelo mengusap pelan surai blonde Himchan yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum mereka semua meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Twinkle)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 5 hari sejak penampilan comeback mereka hari itu, BAP harus melakukan perform dengan 5 member. Selagi itu Yongguk tak dapat mengeluarkan image barunya, _'aegyo'_ dan beberapa senyum manisnya tidak keluar. Bisa dilihat sorotan matanya yang tidak fokus.

Kaki Yongguk memasukki kamar rawat Himchan.

"Annyeong Hime.." suara beratnya menginterupsi Himchan. Himchan hanya menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan acara melihat kearah jendela lagi.

Yongguk menghelah nafasnya kasar sambil mengambil duduk di samping kasur Himchan.

"Ini, buah-buahan dan beberapa daging panggang kesukaanmu" mendengar nama makanan ia pun segera menoleh dan mengganti posisinya berhadapan dengan Yongguk.

Yongguk menyodorkan makanan itu untuk Himchan makan. Himchan mengambil sumpit untuk memakan nasi bersama daging panggang yang di sirami saus BBQ. Yongguk tersenyum menatap Himchan yang lahap.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. Yongguk menggeleng pelan

"aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa semenggemaskan ini" Himchan terdiam. Wajahnya memerah dan acara makanya makin tergesah.

"Kkkk.." Yongguk terkekeh karena sikap Himchan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu begini" Yongguk mengambil Tissue dan mengelapnya ke sudut bibir Himchan yang baru saja menghabiskan santapan utamanya.

Himchan terlonjak kaget saat jemari Yongguk yang diselimuti kertas lembut itu menyentuh wajahnya. Tak biasanya Yongguk seperti ini.

"Ini _dessert_ nya" Yongguk menyerahkan beraneka macam potongan buah dalam mangkuk yang disertai saus cokelat. Hm.. kesukaan Himchan.

Namun mata Himchan yang memincing curiga tak membuat senyum gemas di wajah Yongguk lepas. Malah Yongguk tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku terus sih?" Protes Himchan.

"Ne?"

"Lihat itu! Senyuman itu!" Himchan menunjuk kearah bibir tebal berbentuk lengkungan senyum.

Tangan Yongguk tergerak untuk mencubit pipi Chubby Himchan.

"Makanlah, sekarang memandangimu sedang makan adalah hobi terbaruku" Himchan terkesiap lagi. Nafasnya tercekat dan wajahnya memanas. Lagi-lagi Yongguk berhasil membuat Himchan malu-malu kucing.

"Hahh.." selesai makanpun Himchan menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung kasur. Yongguk ikut duduk di pinggiran kasur dan menyamai gaya Himchan. Melihat kepala Himchan yang dekat pundaknya, Yongguk menarik kepala Himchan pelan dan membuatnya bersandar padanya.

"Tidak malu dilihat orang lain eoh?" Sindir Himchan.

"Kalau ini membuatmu senang, bukanlah lagi masalah bagiku" ucap Yongguk sambil mengelus sayang rambut Himchan. Tidak terima dengan kata 'senang' hanya dengan ini, Himchan bangkit dari sandarannya.

"Ini tidak cukup tahu!" Himchan memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya. Kkkk seperti bocah saja.

"Lalu mau apa?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Kalau kau berani-" Himchan terdiam lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Poppo~" pintanya sembari mengetukkan pelan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

Yongguk terkekeh. Dengan sigap tangan kanan Himchan ia singkirkan dan memajukan wajahnya, mempetemukan mereka. Lembut dan manis keduanya sangat menggemaskan. Himchan masih kaget dan matanya membulat total.

Bagaimana Tuan Perfectsionistnya melakukan hal ini. Untuknya?

Yonggukpun melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya. Ia beralih menempelkan kening mereka.

"Terimakasih Kim Himchan karena telah mencintaiku, orang yang menjengkelkan ini" Himchan terkikik sembari memeluk leher Yongguk.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan dengan satu ciuman lagi?"

Yongguk mengangkat dagu Himchan dan memangut bibir manis itu kembali.

"Mhh" Himchan melumat kecil bibir bawah Yongguk. Dalam ciumannya Yongguk tersenyum dan membalas lumatan Himchan lebih besar.

Lidahnya mengetuk katupan bibir Himchan. Dengan sedia Himchan membukanya dan membiarkan Yongguk masuk menikmati rongga hangatnya.

"Nhh.." Himchan mulai mendesah kecil sambil mermas rambut hitam Yongguk. Lidah mereka saling menyentuh dan sesekali melilit.

"Krieet.."

"OH MY GOD! ZELO!"

"JONGUP!" Yongjae dan Daehyun dengan sigap menutup kedua mata Maknae line.

"Hyeong aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa!" Seru Jongup dengan kedua tangan yang mencoba meraba di udara.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Zelo memaksa membuka tangan rapat Yongjae.

Himchan dan Yongguk melepaskan ciuman mereka kala mendengar pekikan dongsaenya bahkan sekarang mereka tertawa kecil melihat Dongsaengnya.

Mereka ber6 akhirnya bisa bermain bersama lagi dan bercanda gurau. Lihatlah wajah bahagia Zelo saat melihat senyuman Himchan telah kembali. Bahkan saking aktif gembiranya Daehyun tak sengaja memecahkan vas.

"YA! DAEHYUN BAGAIMANA KAU MENGGANTI INI EOH?" Bentak Yongjae seraya menjitak kepala Daehyun.

"Ahahaha.." mereka semua tertawa.

Himchan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Yongguk dengan nyaman. Yonggukpun membiarkannya dan mereka saling tatap.

"I love You, _Mr. Perfectsionist_ " tutur Himchan sambil mencubit pipi Yongguk.

"I know" Himchan memukul pelan dada Yongguk sedikit kesal.

"Kkkk, I Love You too Hime, My princess.."

"DAEHYUN HYEONG! LIHAT ADA CHEESE CAKE!" Seru Zelo.

"MANA?" Daehyun segera tertarik dan mengobrak-abrik tas yang tadinya Yongguk bawakan untuk makanan Himchan.

"ITU CHEESECAKE PUNYAKU!" Seru Himchan langsung merebut tas itu.

"BERIKAN PADAKU HIMCHAN HYEONG!" Daehyun menarik pegangan tas itu dan merekapun berebutan.

"DASAR TUKANG MAKAN!" Celetuk Himchan.

Jongup, Yongguk dan Yongjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Dasar kalian 'Tukang Makan'!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


End file.
